Smile that can explodes the Gravity
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Y Ochako Uraraka se siente morir, porque ella es la gravedad en persona, y la sonrisa de Katsuki Bakugou tiene la cantidad de dinamita necesaria para hacer que la gravedad misma explote. [Bakuraka/Kacchako]


**My Hero Academia, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en.  
• **Palabras: 6** 00.  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.

 **Se supone que es el cumpleaños de Kacchan, y bueno, no podía quedarme sin las ganas de publicar algo para celebrar a mi estropajo explosivo favorito, menos porque tenía la idea para esta viñeta desde inicios de semana. No sé por qué rayos no terminé esto antes, pero bueno, me sirvió para no martirizarme el día de hoy pensando en algo para mi bonito Katsuki.**

 **Espero que les guste, porque la viñeta no tiene mucho sentido realmente.**

* * *

Uraraka a veces le observa de reojo, con cierta curiosidad, y por solo un par de segundos para volverse a enfocar en tomar notas que le servirán para estudiar después.

Y a Ochako le parece curioso no ver el ceño fruncido de Katsuki en ocasiones, tan curioso y extraño, que Bakugou en ocasiones le parece otra persona; una de esas que podrían escuchar tus problemas por horas, y alentarte a afrontar los mismos con algún comentario ligeramente estúpido (como lo haría un amigo, o algo por estilo). Y Uraraka decide que es mejor regresar a su pulcra libreta con notas de mil colores, porque está pensando demasiado las cosas.

.

En ocasiones lo observa de manera más directa, y cuando sabe que Bakugou no le está prestando atención (nunca le presta atención), y nota cómo se relaja cuando siente que nadie le mira. Y Ochako sonríe de manera muy leve cuando lo mira tan concentrado preparando la cena para todos en la clase 1-A con toda la dedicación del mundo, y se aleja para regresar a su habitación, y continuar con sus tareas.

Y se queda con el recuerdo de la expresión tranquila de Katsuki cortando verduras como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, y no solo una tarea más que el rubio terminó por acaparar cuando decidieron hacer la división de tareas para el dormitorio.

(E intenta no perderse demasiado en sus ideas, porque debe estudiar para sus exámenes, no quiere volver a tener calificaciones medianamente aceptables).

.

En ocasiones le observa solo por molestar a Bakugou; Ochako es consciente de que no es una persona del total agrado del estudiante número uno en el examen de admisión. Y ella ríe, con esa risa tan infantil (y bonita) cuando logra su cometido, hacer que Katsuki Bakugou deje de ser tan _él,_ y le preste atención por un par de minutos.

Katsuki siempre la manda a la mierda, pero a Uraraka no le importa, porque le parece divertido molestarlo y lograr que _Kacchan_ se olvide por un momento de todo aquello que le hace daño.

Y Ochako le sonríe burlona cuando la manda a la mierda, pero Katsuki le ignora (aunque por dentro parece agradecerle que se tome el tiempo de hacerle explotar).

.

Otras veces le observa de lejos, cuando Bakugou está en completo silencio pensando en quién sabe qué, cuando tiene esa expresión que le encoje el corazón y le hace doler el pecho sin saber por qué; y Uraraka no sabe si acercarse, o no, porque es raro ver al siempre explosivo Katsuki tan callado que no sabe cómo actuar, o qué hacer.

Y Ochako prefiere alejarse, porque no es sano ver a alguien tan expresivo en ese estado (ella siente que no es sano, y prefiere alejarse para no enfermar, para no llorar cuando lo ve ahí, tan roto).

.

Pero ella, Ochako Uraraka, prefiere observar a Katsuki Bakugou cuando sonríe sinceramente. Es raro (tan raro como ver lluvia de chocolate caer del cielo), pero le encanta ver su bonita y tierna sonrisa que ilumina todo, como si del Sol saliendo después de una larga tormenta se tratara.

Es en momentos así, en los que _Kacchan_ sonríe como si fuera alguien diferente, que siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Porque la sonrisa de Katsuki Bakugou, ese _Katsuki Bakugou_ que le manda a la mierda cuando logra sacarlo de sus casillas antes de que sus pensamientos le hagan daño, tiene la cantidad exacta de dinamita que hace explotar a la gravedad misma.

(Y Uraraka se siente morir, porque ella es la gravedad en persona).


End file.
